My Sister is The White Snake
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: Hinata yang memilih mengakhiri hidup, gagal, dan harus rela tubuhnya 'dipakai' makhluk lain / Failed first-fic / DISCONTINUED / SORRY
1. Give Up

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

T Rated, AU, Typo(s), OOC, GAJE+ABAL(sangat), Ide Murahan, Gampang ditebak, Ngebosenin .

Pair : —saya bingung *_GUBRAK_

Genres : Supranatural, Family, Hurt-comfort, Romance.

.

**My Sister is the White Snake** by **Narsumidouri**

.

.

.

Langit malam itu terlihat sangat cerah, bintang berhamburan dan rembulan menampakan purnamanya dengan sengat indah. Namun nampaknya keindahan malam itu tak mempengaruhi seorang gadis untuk mengagumi sekitarnya , suasana hatinya, ataupun niat awalnya untuk datang ke tebing itu. TUNGUU! TEBING? Untuk apa dia kesana?

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Hiks..Hiks.. Hiks" tetes demi tetes air keluar dari mata lavendernya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis.

"Cukuph- Hiks.. Sudah tak ada gunanya aku hidup.. Selama ini—hiks—mereka memang—hiks—tak pernah menganggapku ada—hiks" isakan demi isakan terus terdengar. Gadis berambut pertengahan punggung tersebut kemudian menengadah melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang—seolah menertawakan keadaanya saat ini. Air matanya mulai terhenti. Ia menerawang, merenungi nasibnya—tentang kehidupannya selama ini. Bagaimana 'teman-teman' sekolahnya yang tanpa henti mem-_bully_-nya, bagaimana _nii-san_-nya yang sekarang tak mempedulikannya—karna yang difikirkan kakak laki-lakinya yang berusia 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja—yah, setidaknya itulah yang difikirkan gadis itu. Gadis itu merindukan kakaknya yang dahulu. Kakaknya yang selalu melindunginya disaat teman-temannya mem-_bully_-nya, kakaknya yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk tidak putus asa dan selalu tersenyum, kakaknya yang selalu ada disaat dia butuh tempat bersandar , kakaknya yang ada disaat dua tahun lalu kecelakaan tunggal merenggut ayah mereka-sementara ibu mereka meninggal kala melahirkan gadis itu-, menasehatinya untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Tapi itu tak bertahan bulan setelah kecelakaan itu kakaknya sibuk dengan pekerjannya usai ayahnya meninggalkannya dengan tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai penerus perusahaan dengan lebih dari seribu karyawan menggantungkan hidup mereka disana. Kakaknya tak lagi ada untuknya—terlalu sibuk. Gadis itu tau ini demi kebaikan dirinya dan orang banyak. Tapi dia dusah lelah, tekanan yang diberikan teman-temannya membuat mentalnya tersiksa. Dia tak sanggup menghadapinya seorang diri. Dia sanggup menghadapi semuanya asalkan ada orang disampingnya untuk menyemangatinya. _Nii-san_-nya . Tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia hanya sendirian. Dan dia menyerah, dan memutuskan melakukan sebuah kejahatan tak termaaafkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Hingga sampailah ia disini setelah menaiki bus malam terakhir, di tempat yang dulu ia dan murid sekolahnya yang lain melakukan _tour_ beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan pohon rindang—yah, tempat itu kan hutan—dengan tebing yang cukup curam. Di bawah tebing itu ia dapat melihat batu-batu besar, lalu beberapa meter terdapat pohon-pohon rindang sejenis dengan yang ada di atas tebing.

"Semoga dengan aku pergi, kalian bahagia—" diam sejenak. "Dan aku.. Tak akan merepotkan nii-san lagi.." Angin berhembus perlahan menerpa wajah gadis itu.

[TIDAK UNTUK DITIRU]

"Ayah, ibu, aku akan menyusul kalian.." Dilangkahkan kakinya sampai ujung tebing. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian menarik nafas perlahan, dan menghembuskannya. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

_BRUK_

Langit yang semula cerah kini tiba-tiba menjadi kelam seketika. Awan gelap kini menutupinya. Angin berhembus kencang menandakan kepergian seseorang disana. Ah—sepertinya ada yang salah. Bukan kepergian seseorang yang telah kita bicarakan sebelumnya, melainkan kedatangan 'seseorang'—atau lebih tepatnya 'sesuatu'.

.

\- MSiTWS -

.

[Beberapa jam sebelumnya]

"Kabuto, apa persiapannya sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang berjalan tanpa menoleh kepada laki-laki bersurai perak berkacamata yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Sudah, Orochimaru-_sama_. Saya sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Jawab laki-laki dipanggil Kabuto yang nampak jauh lebih muda dari pria yang dipanggil tuan tersebut. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan di dalam sebuah kuil kuno, dimana terdapat banyak ukiran dan hiasan bergambar ular di dinding kayu dan tiang penyangganya. Laki-laki bernama Kabuto itu membawa sebuah tas punggung yang ia sampirkan si salah satu bahunya.

"Bagus. Aku tidak mau kalu sampai rencanaku gagal. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini. Aku harus mendapatkan'_nya_'." Ujar pria yang dipanggil Orochimaru-_sama _oleh Kabuto_._

"Saya akan memastikan hal itu Tuan. Tapi—bukankah 'upacara utama' diadakan tiga bulan lagi?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Ya, kau benar . Tapi ini juga hal penting. Sebentar lagi aku akan membangkitkan'nya', dan kita tak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita membangkitkan'nya' sebelum 'upacara utama' dilaksanakan. Dan Kau—Kabuto, harus mengawasinya selama tiga bulan itu." Perintah Orochimaru.

"Tentu Orochimaru-_sama." _Jawab Kabuto.

"Bagus. Sudah sampai—cepat masuk." Ucap Orochimaru sambil membuka pintu geser didepannya.

"Ha'i"

"_I got you, my Hime_." Ucap Orochimaru melihat ke tengah ruangan yang kini telah terbuka seraya memamerkan seringai aneh di wajahnya.

.

\- MSiTWS -

.

Sekarang, mereka telah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Nampak tidak ada satupun simbol ular yang ada dalam dinding kayu ruangan tersebut berbanding terbalik dari ruangan lain yang sebelumnya mereka singgahi. Satu-satunya simbol ular yang terdapat dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat pada sebuah tongkat yang tergeletak di sebuah meja tepat di tengah ruangan. Ujung tongkat tersebut runcing, sementara ujung lainnya-pegangannya-terdapat ukiran kepala ular, sementara disepanjang tongkat tersebut terukir lilitan badan ular itu. Dibelakang meja yang menampung tongkat tersebut terdapat sesuatu seperti papan yang berdiri disangga oleh tiga kaki yang terbuat dari kayu. Papan tersebut tertutupi oleh kain usang yang sepertinya semula berwarna putih.

Orochimaru melangkah perlahan ke tengah ruangan. Tangannya menjulur hendak meraih tongkat tersebut. "AKH!" Baru sepersekian detik menyentuh tongkat itu, Orochimaru merasa ujung-ujung jarinya terasa panas seperti terbakar.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, _Orochimaru_-_sam_a?" Tanya Kabuto. Bukannya memperlihatkan takut atau kesakitan, Orochimaru malah menjawab dengan memperlebar senyum anehnya.

"Keluarkan 'semuanya'" perintah Orochimaru.

"Ha'i" Kabuto membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan koper kecil dari dalam tasnya. Dibukanya koper tersebut, isinya tujuh tabung- tabung kecil dengan panjang ibu jari orang dewasa berisikan cairan aneh dengan warna yang berbeda, dan satu tabung yang lebih besar yang kosong.

Setelah melihat pekerjaan pelayannya, Orochimaru maju beberapa langkah menuju papan yang tertutup kain itu, kemudian ia menarik kain penutupnya. Ternyata papan tersebut bukanlah papan biasa, melainkan sebuah lukisan usang namun seketika menguarkan hawa mistis setelah kain penutupnya dibuka. Lukisan tersebun menampilkan seorang gadis atau wanita bersurai kuning pirang dengan panjang sepunggung, beriris lavender . Matanya tidak terlalu lebar, dan juga tak terlalu sipit, hidung dan bibirnya mungil, pipinya merona tipis. Gadis dalam lukisan itu mengenakan _yukata_ putih dengan selendang yang juga berwarna putih terselampir di bahunya, yang berbeda hanya _obi _yang dipakainya—berwarna kuning pucat persis seperti rambutnya. Rambutnya disanggul rapi dengan sebuah bunga _tsubaki _putih yang disematkan di sanggulnya. Tak lupa anak rambut yang tergerai di dekat telinganya mempercantik si gadis dalam lukisan. Orochimaru tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum aneh atau seringaian seperti sebelumnya. Melainkan senyum yang terlihat—tulus? Matanya menampakan kekaguman dan kepuasan. Terasa aneh untuk manusia ular kejam seperti dirinya.

Kabuto yang melihat tuannya hanya bias terheran, namun kemudian ikut tersenyum seperti tuannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga merasa kagum dengan lukisan gadis cantik itu.

"Legenda itu benar-benar nyata. Kau benar-benar nyata. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan membangkitkanmu. Aku—akan mengeluarkanmu dari lukisan ini. Dan kita—akan hidup abadi bersama, _Hime_" Lirih Orochimaru sambil memandang lukisan itu. "Kabuto—" panggil Sang Tuan

"Ha'i" sahut Kabuto

"Kita mulai upacaranya"

.

\- MSiTWS -

.

[Sementara itu di salah satu gedung pencakar langit Kota Tokyo]

Nampak pria muda bersurai coklat panjang masih menyibukkan diri di depan computer. Di depan dan di samping kiri kanannya terdapat tumpukan kertas dokumen yang harus diperiksanya satu-persatu.

"Haaah.." pria itu mendesah panjang. Ia lirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Jarum jam pendek sudah berada di antara angka sepuluh dan sebelas dan jarum panjang tepat menunjuk ke angka tujuh, tapi berkas dihadapannya tak kunjung habis atau berkurang. Yah, _boss_ muda itu sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, bahkan ia sering pulang menjelang pagi untuk menuntaskan kewajibannya. Tapi malam ini ia merasa berbeda, dia benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan memandangi _imoutou_ kesayangannya yang tengah tertidur—kebiasaan anehnya setiap kali pulang. Ada firasat aneh yang dirasakan pria muda itu. Rasa khawatir, cemas terus menyelimuti hati dan fikirannya.

Pria bermanik lavender itu meraih _smartphone-_nya yang ada di samping kanannya. Menekan panjang (panggilan cepat) angka satu di layar sentuhnya sebelum menempelkan _smartphone-_nya ke telinga. Setelah menungu beberapa saat, bukan sahutan atau jawaban dari si penerima, ia malah sambungan telfon terputus karena si penerima tak mengangkatnya. Ia me-redial nomor sebelumnya, dengan hasil yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin si penerima—adiknya sudah tertidur sekarang. Lalu ia mencari kontak lain di _smartphone-_nya dan menekan simbol berwarna hijau.

"Dengan kediaman Hyuuga. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut seorang wanita setelah sang pria menunggu beberapa lama.

"Hm. Ini aku. Apa Hinata sudah tidur?" Tanya si pria.

"EH? Tt-Tu-Tuan Neji? A-ano—Nona Hinata—se-sebenarnya—" great! Bahkan Ayame-penjawab telfon-salah satu pelayan keluarga Hyuuga-sekarang sudah tertular kebiasaan nona mudanya—gagap.

Sang tuan-Neji-si penelfon hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar jawaban Ayame. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Firasatnya yang dari tadi tak enak semakin tak enak saja.

"No-nona tidak ada di rumah." Jawab Ayame setelah meneguk ludah. Sepertinya ia bersiap untuk menghadapi kemarahan tuan mudanya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa dia tak ada di rumah, Ha?" Tanya Neji dengan nada membentak.

"Tadi sore Nona bilang ingin pergi ke rumah temannya, Tuan. Ketika saya bertanya siapa nama temannya, Nona tidak menjawab—dan sampai sekarang belum pulang. Saya sudah menghubungi telfon nona, tapi ternyata nona tidak membawanya." Jelas Ayame dengan gugup.

"Apa kau membiarkan dia pergi sendirian?" Tanya Neji dengan nada tinggi.

"I-itu—nona menolak untuk memakai supir Tuan. Nona berangkat dengan mamakai _taxi_."

"Apa kau ingat nomer polisi _taxi _itu?"

"I-itu—ma'afkan saya Tuan—"

"APA SEBENARNYA KERJA KALIAN? BUKANKAH AKU MENYURUH KALIAN MENGAWASINYA, HAH?" bentak Neji kasar hingga Ayame menjauhkan gagang telfonnya.

"Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf Tuan." Lirih Ayame

Neji menarik-hembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya. "Apa kau mengenal salahsatu temannya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak Tuan, Nona tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah ataupun bercerita tentang temannya kepada saya."

"Haaah.." Desah Neji frustasi."Perintahkan Kakashi dan anak buahnya mencari Hinata. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang." Perintah Neji mutlak.

'_Kemana kau, Hinata?'_ guman Neji dalam hati.

.

\- MSiTWS -

.

Upacara dimulai dengan Kabuto yang mengeluarkan ketujuh tabung dari kopernya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Ia berjalan mendekati lukisan itu. Tangannya membentuk segel sambil merapal mantra pendek, lalu ia mengambil salahsatu tabung, membuka tutupnya dan mengguyurkan isi tabung tersebut pasa lukisan. Kabuto merpalkan mantra lagi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, mengambil salahsatu tabung lainnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tabung sebelumnya. Begitu seterusnya sampai tabung terakhir.

Sementara Kaabuto sibuk dengan tabung-tabungnya dan lukisan itu, Orochimaru yang berdiri di depan meja mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam kimono-nya. ia betangkan gulungan itu, dan menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan membubuhkan darahnya pada gulungan itu. Orochimaru merapalkan mantra yang sedikit panjang sambil membentuk segel, setelahnya ia mengentakkan kedua talapak tangannya diatas gulungan itu.

_'BOFF'_ Seketika muncul seekor ular sepanjang 1,6 meter berwana ungu dengan garis-gaeis hitam di tubuhnya. Ular itu menggeliat perlahan.

'_CRUKK' _Orochimaru menusuk ular tersebut dengan sebuah pisau yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di _obi_-nya. "Maafkan aku Manda." Ujarnya lirih.

Ular yang dipanggil Manda masih terus menggeliat dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Orochimaru kemudian mengangkat ular itu, menampung darahnya dengan tadung yang kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian Manda tak berderak lagi, dan— '_BOFF' _Manda menghilang.

Orochimaru mengguyurkan darah Manda pada tongkat itu. Kemudian ia membentuk segel dan membacakan mantra. Tongkat itu sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Orochimaru mengngkat tongkt itu. Tak seperti sebelumnya, sekarang dia tak kesakitan lagi.

Sementara disisi Kabuto, setelah ia mengguyurkan tabung terakhir pada lukisan, tangannya membentuk beberapa segel dengan cepat dan merapal mantra cukup panjang. Tiba-tiba lukisan tadi bergetar. Kabuto masih yerus merapal mantra. Lukisan itu bergetar semakin kencang.

"Sekarang Orochimaru-_sama_!" seru Kabuto.

Mendengar aba-aba dari Kabuto Orochimaru menusukkan ujung runcing tongkat pada lukisan. Lukisan itu semakin bergetar dan terjatuh menyentuh lantai kayu. Perlahan asap yang keluar dari tongkat dan lukisan semakln banyak. Orochimaru dan Kabuto mundur ke sudut ruangan. Asap, hawa dingin dan aura mistis memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Cahaya berpendar dari arah lukisan. Mata kedua orang itu menyipit. Makin lama cahaya itu semakin menusuk penglihatan mereka.

'Whuuuuuuusss' Muncul pusaran angin di tengah ruangan. Tak berapa lama cahaya menghilang. Angin perlahan mereda. Kabut pun perlahan menghilang, menyisakan kabut tipis di ruangan itu.

Perlahan Kabuto membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah kanvas—yang tadinya sebuah lukisan seorang gadis—sekarang hanya sebuah kanvas putih yang tenghnya berlubang. Tongkat yang tadi menusuk lukisan tersebut telah hilang entah kemana. Digulirnya manik _onyx _dibalik kacamatanya kesamping lukisan. Terdapat sosok asing disana. Sosok asing itu berdiri menyamping, memakai tukata putih. Kabuto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karna rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah, serta kabut tipis yang masih enggan menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Ehm" Orochimaru berdehem. "Akhirnya Kau bangkit juga, _Hime_. Putri siluman ular putih Bai Suzhen. Atau bolehkah aku sebut –" katanya sambir memamerkan seringai anehnya.

"Shion-_hime_."

.

\- TBC -

.

HUAAAAAAAA

Saya Natsumidouri, panggil saya '_Nat'_..

Ini fanfic pertama saya.. Ga tau kenapa pengen bikin yang macem gini..

Saya bikin Hinata bunuh diri, tapi berhubung saya _Hinata-centric_ jadi saya ga bakal bikin dia mati gitu aja..

Abang Neji jadi Boss, dia kakaknya Hinata.. Shion itu jadi siluman ular..

Si unyu Manda matinya gampang banget ya? kagak ada seru2nya..

Soal pair, saya masih bingung.. Sebenernya saya pengen ngutamain genre Family daripada romance.. tapi karena mood saya gampang berubah, dan pasangan mereka—Neji, Hina, Hana—belum dateng jadi saya terbuka akan saran pair..

Saya tau ini abal dan gaje untuk itu saya mohon ripyu-nya..

Thanks for reading.. ^^

* * *

**My Sister is The White Snake** by **Natsumidouri**

18/04/15


	2. Finding

MSiTWS 2

* * *

.'_Drrrrt Drrrt' _terdengar getar telepon milik seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan keluar rumah dengan keadaan resah.

"Ya? Ada apa Shika?" Suara barithon memulai pembicaraan mengetahui si penelepon.

"_Hoi Neji, apa adikmu ada di rumah_?" Tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

Sang pemuda bernama Neji mengernyit . _Untuk apa pria nanas mencari Hinata jam satu pagi seperti ini?_ Batinnya. "Maksudmu Hinata?"

"_Siapa lagi?"_

"Dia tak ada di rumah, aku sudah mencarinya berjam-jam. Tapi dia belum ku temukan. Jika tidak terlalu penting—" baru saja Neji bermaksud menutup teleponnya kala orang disebrang sana menyela.

"_Ada seseorang gadis yang masuk UGD satu jam yang lalu."_

"…" Neji tak berucap hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Apa urusannya? Bukankah wajar jika ada gadis-orang sakit di bawa kerumah sakit?_ Batinnya.

"_Dia berambut gelap panjang. Dan—"_

"…" Mulut Neji kelu, tak bisa berucap. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku bagai patung. _Apa mungkin—_

"—_punya mata sepertimu."_

'_Hinata?'_ batin Neji menduga.

* * *

.

.

\- My Sister is the White Snake -

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Plot maju mundur, AU, Typo(s), OOC, GAJE+ABAL(sangat), Ide Murahan, Gampang ditebak, Ngebosenin

Supranatural , Family

.

**My Sister is the White Snake** by **Natsumidouri **/ **AAN2208**

.

DLDR

.

.

* * *

"Siapa kau?" suara lembut mengalun dari tengah ruangan.

Kabuto mengamati sosok itu. Kini ia sudah lebih jelas melihatnya. Sosok itu berpenampilan mirip dengan sosok yang terlukis di lukisan sebelumnya—sebelum menghilang. Hanya saja tak seperti di lukisan, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai lalu diikat dua diujungnya, tak ada sanggul rapi seperti sebelumnya. Bunga Tsubaki yang sebelumnya disematkan di sanggulnya kini tersemat di telinga kirinya. Pipinya di lukisan tampak merona, namun sosok itu berwajah putih pucat—seperti mayat. Matanya yang terlukis berwarna lavender jernih dan mempesona, kini berubah. Terdapat garis ungu kehitaman yang melintang seperti milik Orochimaru atau lebih tepatnya seperti—ular.

"Akh—_Hime_, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku—" Orochimaru mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Apa tujuanmu membangkitkanku?" tanya sosok itu memotong ucapan Orochimaru dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Seketika Orochimaru menghentikan langahnya untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Ya ampun, Shion-_Hime_. Jangan ketus kepadaku." Rajuk Orochimaru. Tunggu. Orochimaru merajuk? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak ularnya.

"…" Bukannya menjawab, Shion malah memberikan _deathglare_ gratis pada Orochimaru.

"Aku Orochimaru. Calon pengantinmu." Jawab Orochimaru.

Mata Shion melebar. _Sejak kapan dia punya calon suami?_ Pikirnya. **Hei!** Dia baru berusia limabelas tahun—sebelum arwahnya dikurung dalam lukisan—ia bahkan tidak tahu seberapa lama dia disegel dalam lukisan itu. Oke, usia limabelas tahun pada zamannya memang wajar untuk seorang gadis untuk menikah. Tapi, jika memang ia harus menikah, tidak dengan orang—lebih tepatnya makhluk aneh yang mengaku sebagai calon pengantinnya? _Yang benar saja!_. Belum lagi ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Lagi pula, Shion merasa makhluk didepannya ada sesuatu maksud—entah apa—yang akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau tau, jika kita bersama maka kita akan hidup dalam keabadian berdua." Ujung bibir kanan Orochimaru naik.

Shion mengernyit. Mencoba menangkap maksud ucapan Orochimaru. "Bagaimana bisa? Sekarang aku bahkan—"

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu tiga bulan lagi, _Hime_. Dan pada purnama ketiga kita akan menikah, lalu kau dan aku akan abadi." Orochimaru memotong perkataan Shion.

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor ular besar dari belakang Shion, mendekatinya dan mulai melilitnya. Shion melirik pemuda di sudut ruangan lain yang tengah berkonsentrasi membentuk segel tangan. _ ._ Umpat Shion dalam hati. Diserang dalam kondisi lemah karena baru dibangkitkan membuatnya tidak waspada. Diperhatikannya ular itu. Ular itu sama sepertinya, hanya roh-arwah-tanpa raga dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh untuk manusia biasa, tapi tidak untuk Shion. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun ia masih lemah karena baru sesaat dibangkitkan. _Huh!_ Sepertinya dia tak bisa berdiam diri lagi sekarang.

"_Cih_. Akan kupastikan itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu." Ucap Shion dengan nada sinis. Shion mulai melancarkan serangan angin ke arah Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Seketika segel tangan Kabuto terlepas karena kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menghalau serangan angin Shion. Walau tak cukup kuat untuk merobohkan bangunan kuil, setidaknya kekuatan Shion mampu membuat debu-debu dan benda- benda diruangan berhaburan. Jendela dan pintu pun kini terbuka lebar. Ular yang tadinya melilit Shion kini terlepas menggeliat di lantai. Shion menangkap moncong ular tersebut dengan gerakan cepat.

"Akh, ya. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak meremehkanmu. Ya, sekalipun kau baru saja kubangkitkan, tapi Kau tetap saja Kau—putri siluman putih—_Hime-_ku." Orochimaru terkekeh.

Shion terengah. Sepertinya ia terlalu mengeluarkan banyak kekuatan saat keadaannya yang lemah seperti saat ini. Ia menatap datar Orochimaru, kemudian teralih pada ular yang moncongnya ia cengkram, sementara tubuh ular tersebut kini melilit tangannya. Shion menyeringai. "Wah, tak kusangka kau bahkan mau repot –repot menyediakan **sarapan** untukku."

Salah satu alis Orochimaru terangkat. _Apa maksudnya?_

Shion yang melihat reaksi Orochimaru melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia mendekatkan mocong ular itu ke mulutnya, dan mulai memakannya. Kedua pasang mata Orochimaru san Kabuto membola. Shion tetap berkonsentrasi pada mangsanya. Ia memakan ular itu dari moncong sampai ekor. Kemudian ia menjilat bibirnya usai roh ular itu masik sepenuhnya keperutnya.

"Kenyangnya~" Ujar Shion memamerkan senyumnya mengusap-usap perutnya.

Orochimaru menggeram. Jika saja gadis yang didepannya bukan gadis yang akan ia gunakan untuk melancarkan aksinya, maka ia tak akan segan untuk menyegel kembali roh gadis ini atau bila perlu melenyapkannya sekarang juga.

"Wah.. Sepertinya Kau tidak suka cara lembut yah? Baiklah." Orochimaru melirik Kabuto, yang hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Mereka bersama-sama membentuk segel tangan dan merapal mantra. Seketika tangan, kaki dan tubuh Shion penuh dengan rantai pengikat arwah.

"Brengsek!" umpat Shion. Ia mencoba memberontak. Namun rantai itu malah semakin mengungkung gerakannya. _'Tidak ada cara lain!'_ batinnya.

Angin berhembus kencang setelah Shion membentuk segel. Jendela bergoyang membentur ke dinding bagian luar. Gemerincing rantai terdengar. Orochimaru serta Kabuto menghalangi mata mereka dengan lengan tangan. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, sementara Shion masih di tempat membentu segel tangan sampai akhirnya ia merentangkan tangan, angin berhembus kencang dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan asap yang cukup tebal.  
_**'Bruak!'**_suara pintu terbuka.

_"UHUK! UHUK!"_ Kabuto dan Orochimaru terbatuk, bukan hanya karena asap dan debu, namun juga karena hempasan rantai yang terlepas dan mengenai mereka. Mereka masih terbatuk dalam posisi yang sama beberapa menit sampai asap mulai menghilang, dan mereka menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Sang _Hime_ sudah tak ada di jangkauan netra. Dia telah pergi.

.

– MSiTWS –

.

Shion setengah terbang meloncati dahan-dahan pohon. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang berharap dua orang yang hendak memanfaatkannya tak mengejarnya. Demi ayahnya! Ia lebih baik mati daripada harus dimanfaatkan mereka. Tak peduli ia akan hidup abadi. Jika ia hidup abadi tapi ia tak bersama orang yang ia sayangi—keluarganya, maka lebih baik ia mati menyusul mereka.

Ia menstabilkan gerakan serta kecepatannya. Ia harus menjaga agar kekuatannya tak cepat habis. Kekuatannya yang sempat bertambah setelah memakan ular yang membelitnya, berkurang karena usaha kaburnya. Di tengah usaha kaburnya, Shion merasakan adanya hawa aneh disekitarnya. Ditambah samar terdengar bunyi bedebam benda jatuh yang berbeda. Ia akhirnya mengubah haluannya menuju sumber suara.

Betapa terkejutnya Shion ketika ia tiba disana. Di bawah tebing, diatas batu-batu besar, terdapat sosok dengan tubuh memucat. Perlahan asap putih keluar dari mulut mayat gadis berambut sewarna malam. Mata Shion membulat. '_Arwah? Apa dia akan—'_

Kabut putih itu semakin banyak keluar. Shion mendekat ke sosok itu dan berjongkok. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu kembali terfokus pada 'calon mayat' itu. Melihat bagaimana arwah itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa ada 'sesuatu' yang mencabutnya.

'_Mati? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah seharusnya—atau jangan-jangan—' _Otak Shion memikirkan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Terlintas di benaknya sebuah ide gila. Ide yang mungkin berimbas buruk terhadapnya maupun sosok di depannya. Tapi ini **mungkin** akan lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan kakek ular aneh itu dan segala rencana yang ia yakini buruk. Yah—**mungkin.** Ia nekat mengambil keputusannya.

_'Maafkan aku!'_ ia mengambil segel tangan dan merapal mantra. Seketika kabut yang kelar dari mulut mayat itu. Dan berganti dengan asap putih keluar dari mulut Shion. Asap putih itu berkumpul dengan asap yang keluar dari gadis itu. Berputar, dan melebur jadi satu.

Pandangan mata Shion menggelap, ia bergeser mendekati jasad yang hanya mempunyai separuh arwah, semakin memupus jarak sampai hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Arwah Shion memudar, menjadi asap dan memasuki jasad itu. _'Dengan ini, kita akan menjadi satu.'_

.

– MSiTWS –

.

Deru mesin terdengar semakin jelas mengingat sang pengemudi semakin menancapkan gasnya. Sangat terlihat jika ia memang tengah terburu. Dering telepon berbunyi untuk sekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa _missed call_ yang terhitung dari nomor yang sama.

Sang pemilik berdecak. Mengacak surai merahnya tak peduli akan berantakan. Mengendus kesal. Sepertinya ia harus menjawabnya kali ini, sebelum 'dia' berubah menjadi _Shukaku._ Karakter _monster _favoritnya itu memang sangat menyeramkan jika marah, itulah mengapa ia selalu memilihnya kala ia akan bermin _game,_ dan sejauh ini ia tidak pernah kalah. Tidak pernah. Yaaah, sejauh ini. Oke. Lupakan pemikiran tentang _monster _favoritnya di _game._ Sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan _'monster'_ di dunia nyata.

Ia menekan tombol hijau sambil memelankan laju _ferrari _merahnya. "Ya?" ia menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Gaara! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah! Kau kira sudah jam berapa, hah?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. Suara kakak perempuannya benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Raut mukanya menunjukan kekesalan.

"Aku sedang ada di jalan. Dan berhentilah mengoceh tentang jam malam, Temari! Aku bukan bocah!" sungutnya marah.

"Gaara, _Stop it!_ Kau baru berusia lima belas tahun! Tentu saja kau masih bocah! Berhenti berkumpul dengan **teman**mu dan pulang sekarang juga! Ayah akan pulang dua jam lagi!"

"A-Apa? Ayah akan pulang?" suaranya tercekat. Tanpa sadar menginjak rem, tubuhnya sedikit terlempar ke depan seperti teori _Newton._

"Ya! Kenapa? Gak bisa ngomong ya? Cepat pulang sekarang juga! Dan bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa!" setelah terlepas dari keterkejutannya, Gaara melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah dengan sebelumnya.

Suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh Rei Sabaku—sang kepala keluarga Sabaku yang hanya pulang satu tahun satu atau dua kali. Jika ia pulang—tiba-tiba—ke rumah utama, maka ia harus mendapati kedua anaknya berada di ruang tengah lantai bawah dalam keadaan '**siap**'. Tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya di hari itu.

Pernah sekali Temari menampakan wajah kusut karena terlalu lelah mengikuti perkemahan sekolah pagi harinya tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia dihukum tak boleh mengikuti acara sekolah manapun yang mengharuskan siswanya menginap atau pulang malam. Jadilah Temari yang tidak pernah menginap di luar. Namun setelah satu tahun membujuk , ayahnya akhirnya luluh juga membiarkan ia kemah di tahun berikutnya.

Gaara juga sama, ia pernah tidak menghadirinya karena terlalu asik bermain _game_ di rumah temannya. Hasilnya? Seluruh fasilitasnya dicabut selama sebulan penuh. Tak diperbolehkan keluar rumah kecuali untuk sekolah. Sekalipun ada niatan untuk kabur, ada _bodyguard _sewaan ayahnya yang siap menahannya. Gaara sangat kesal. Dari pada ayahnya pulang dan membawa peraturan merepotkan itu lebih baik tidak usah pulang saja sekalian. **[anak durhaka]**

**Huh. **Sepertinya ia harus membatalkan janji dengan teman-temannya untuk menonton bola bareng.  
"Ya, aku akan kesana sebelum _pria tua_ itu datang." ujarnya sinis.

"Siapa yang Kau panggil _pria tua_?" tantang Temari tak terima.

Gaara mendesah. Kakaknya ini kelewat berbakti. Atau dia yang kelewat durhaka? "Sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Yang jelas aku akan kesa—"

**'**_**Ckiiitt' **_bunyi ban yang direm mendadak terdengar. Belum selesai berbicara, Gaara sudah lebih dahulu dikagetkan dengan kehadiran sosok yang tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan dengan perlahan. Gaara mengutuk dengan sepenuh hati pada sosok yang menghalangi jalannya. _Ayolah, kau pasti akan kesal pada orang yang menyebrang jalan sembarangan kan? Belum lagi ia tengah terburu sekarang. _Jelas kesal lah!

"Hei Gaara! Ada apa?" tanya suara di seberang sana menyadarkan Gaara yang tengah mengumpat di hati. Nadanya khawatir mengingat Gaara tiba-tiba memutus perkataannya ditambah bunyi samar _'jeduk'_ sepertu benturan pada _dashboard _mobil. Takutnya terjadi sesuatu pada sang adik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya hewan kecil yang tiba-tiba lewat. Sudah yah, aku akan segera pulang." _**'PIP'**_ Gaara menjawab dan memutus sambungan telepon dengan tenang bertolak belakang dengan amarah yang menguasai dirinya kini. Membuka pintu keluar hendak mengumpat secara langsung pada sosok itu.

"Hei Nona! Kau gila, ya? Kalau mau nyabrang itu pakai mata dong! Jangan menunduk seperti itu!" Gaara meneriaki sosok gadis itu sambil mendekatinya. Namun sosok itu tak menjawab.

"Hei Nona! Kau mendengarku tidak?" ia meneriakinya lagi. Diperhatikannya sosok itu dengan seksama. Rambut sewarna malam panjang hampir sepinggang. Baju putih kotor dengan beberapa bagian robek, ditambah bercak berwarna merah yang sepertinya adalah darah.

_'Jangan-jangan dia __**Sadako?**__ Jelmaan__** Okiku?**__ Atau __**Yuki Onna?'**_ batin Gaara parno. Sebenarnya Gaara sama sekali bukan remaja penakut. Tapi, tadi sore ia tidak sengaja ikut menonton film _horror_ bersama Temari hingga habis. Penasaran. Tapi, lucu juga sih, menonton film _horror_ sore hari. Ia bertaruh kakaknya tak berani menontonnya malam hari apalagi jika sekarang, hampir tengah malam.

Sepasang jade melirik kebawah. Tertuju pada sepasang kaki tanpa alas yang kotor. _'Kakinya masih napak'_ batinnya nista. [author _sweatdrop_]

_'Atau malah dia pembunuh? __**Psyco**__?'_ Gaara tambah nista. Sekarang ia bahkan lupa akan kabar sang kepala keluarga yang beranjak pulang. Mencoba _possitive thinking,_ dilihat dari penampilan kemungkinan gadis ini adalah korban.

"H-hei! Nona! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

Sosok itu menengadahkan kepala. Menampakkan netra _lavender_ yang sayu. Tanpa sadar kaki kanan Gaara mundur selangkah. Mata aneh, wajah kotor, bibir sobek, pelipis berdarah yang sampai mengenai rambut panjangnya. Penampilannya benar-benar mengerikan! Meneguk ludah, mencoba kembali membuka suara. "N-nona?"

"Tolong.. Tolong aku." sayup terdengar permintaan dari mulut itu. Sosok itu melangkah mendekatinya. Gaara kembali meneguk ludah, dan belum sempat ia mengambil langkah seribu mundur, sosok itu sudah pingsan dan jatuh kepelukannya.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ perang batin mulai berkecamuk.

.

– MSiTWS –

.

* * *

[Shion's Side]  
Arwah tak mungkin keluar begitu saja tanpa adanya _shinigami _yang menariknya. Aku tahu benar itu. Walau aku setengah siluman setengah manusia, tapi aku juga mempelajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan arwah. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa? Kenapa?

Ada beberapa kemungkinan sebenarnya. Pertama, dia bukan 'orang' biasa, punya 'kemampuan'. Tapi, sepertinya bukan karena aura yang aku rasakan kala arwahnya keluar hanyalah aura manusia pada umumnya. Kedua, arwahnya menginginkan untuk keluar dan tak berada dalam tubuh itu lagi. Bisa arwah itu yang menginginkannya sendiri—bunuh diri, atau bisa juga seseorang berkemampuan khusus yang menarik arwah itu. Tapi jika kemungkinan kedua terjadi, itu seharusnya bisa dihindari jika _shinigami_ yang menanganinya bertugas dengan baik. Ini adalah dugaanku yang terakhir, _shinigami_ yang bertanggung jawab atas roh ini—lalai.

Ah. Lupakan dulu kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Sekarang, aku sudah 'bersatu' dengan roh gadis yang mendiami jasad ini. Menciptakan segel dan mantra untuknya. Mengorbankan separuh rohku untuk keluar dan bercampur dengan rohnya yang telah keluar. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mendiami jasad ini. Yang jelas, aku ingin merasakan 'hidup' walau sejenak. Siapa tahu aku akan bertemu dengan reinkarnasi seseorang nantinya. Daripada harus berakhir dengan pria tua aneh itu. Tak sudi.  
Aku yang sudah berada dalam jasad itu mencoba membiasakan diri. Arwah kami sama-sama separuh, namun aku lebih dulu menguasai jasad ini mengingat kekuatanku yang lebih besar. _Kami!_ badan ini terasa sakit semua! Pasti gadis ini bunuh diri? Mana ada orang yang membiarkam dirinya jatuh dari atas tebing yang tingginya lebih dari tigapuluh meter!

Aku mengeluarkan kekuatan terakhirku untuk menyembuhkan lukanya agar aku tak merasa sakit tubuhnya lagi. Setelahnya aku berjalan pelan sedikit terseok untuk keluar dari hutan ini. Berharap ada orang baik yang mau menolong. _Yah, jika di dunia yang sekarang masih ada orang baik._

Aku terus berjalan melewati pepohonan. Samar aku melihat cahaya dari arah depan yang semakin kentara, hingga sampai di jalanan yang halus dan dingin, berbeda dengan jalanan yang pernah kulewati selama ini namun tak terasa asing. Entahlah, pikiranku kacau. Aku belum membiasakan diri dengan tubuh ini beserta ingatannya. Satu hal, badan 'kami' memang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi tapi kepalaku seperti mau pecah.

Sorot cahaya muncul dari arah samping dari sebuah 'makhluk' aneh yang berhenti dan menimbulkan decitan nyaring. Dapat kulihat seorang keluar dari 'makhluk' itu. Ia mendekatiku dan meneriakiku, tapi aku tak bergeming. Dari suaranya aku yakin dia laki-laki, aku hanya menebak mengingat aku belum menegakkan tundukan kepalaku sedari tadi. Puas meneriakiku, ia terdiam. Sepertinya mencoba menilaiku. Entah apa yang difikirkannya sekarang. Ia bertanya padaku dengan nada ragu. Sebegitu menakutkannyakah aku? **Ah!** Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah belas kasihannya.  
Aku mendongak, dan setelah aku mengucapkan tiga kata, aku tak sanggup berfikir atau bereaksi lagi saat aku terjatuh kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

.

– MSiTWS –

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Orochimaru dan Kabuto masih terbatuk dengan posisi terduduk walau telah beberapa menit berlalu. Asap telah menipis, hingga si pemuja keabadian beserta anak buahnya dapat melihat ruangan lebih jelas. Orochimaru berdiri dalam keterkejutan. Mengedar pandangan, namun sosok yang ia cari tetap tak ada. Menggeram kesal, mengumpat dalam hati.

"Orochimaru-_sama.."_ Kabuto memanggil dengan ragu. Ia pastikan tuannya sangat kesal.

"Cepat bangun, Kabuto! Kita harus menemukannya!" perintahnya mutlak.

"Ha'i."

"Huh! Dia pikir bisa kabur? Rupanya dia tak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa. Lihat saja, _Hime._ Kau tak akan bisa lolos begitu saja dariku." Sungut Orochimaru memperlihatkan seringai kepercayaan dirinya.

.

– MSiTWS –

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di salahsatu koridor rumah sakit. Kaki jenjangnya tak henti meraih langkah lebar. Pemuda itu sekali berhenti untuk bertanya pada resepsionis orang yang tengah dicari. Setelah menerima jawaban ia kembali berlari sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berplat sama seperti informasi yang ia peroleh. Ia masuk pada ruangan yang terdapat banyak ranjang pasien. Ia edarkan pandangannya, hingga menemukan seorang yang dikenalnya.

"Shika!" panggilnya kepada seorang pria berjubah putih khas dokter dengan rambut_ raven_ yang terkuncir tinggi. Sang pemilik nama berbalik menyamping menghadap si penyeru yang mulai mendekat.

"Hi-Hinata! Bagaimana bisa?" Pria itu terkejut setelah melihat sosok gadis yang telah terbaring di ranjang. Meraih pundak si gadis dengan tangannya.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu, Neji." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Neji.

"Tentu saja Kau harus menjelaskan kenapa adikku bisa ada disini."

"Yah, tentu saja. Dan aku juga perlu memberitahumu hal aneh yang terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku." Shikamaru beranjak ke luar ruangan.

"Hei Shika! Hinata—"

"Ada suster yang menemaninya, Kau tak perlu hawatir."

Neji menyusul teman SMA-nya, dan sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu menengok ke arah adiknya.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Fanfic pertama saya yang terlupakan..

Terimakasih sudah sudi membaca..

Kripik singkong, please?

* * *

**My Sister is The White Snake chapter 2** by **Nyonya Nara**

01/07/15


End file.
